Love story-Clato-Clove&Cato
by Cato and Hunger- game girls
Summary: Love story of Clove&Cato Romance and Drama Rated M for sexual events and swears/bad words from when their childhood to the Hunger Games end and life after the games. A currently on hold! SRY :'(
1. NOT a chapter

This is not a chapter.

next page will the the first chapter.

This is a story on my favorite hunefr games couple- Clove & Cato- Clato.

Love, Rochelle 3


	2. Introducing Cato and Clove information

Cato introducing himself

Hello,let me introduce myself. My name is Cato. I am 9 years old right now, I have a best friend name Clove. Me and Clove hae been best friends since 1st grade. When I first saw her I was already in love with her, but I never told her because I worry that it might effect out friendship and she may not feel the same way i do even though I am ver good looking. I have messy blonde hair and eyes color between icy blue and baby blue, muscle and buff on my body. Every girl fall for me and I am very rich because my mum is a hunger game victor and my father owns a huge business in the Capitol so mum and dad are almost never home, I also have a sister name Ashley.

Clove introducing herself

Hi, let me introduce myself. My name is Clove . I am also 9 years old now, I hae a best friend name Cato and boy he is good looking. As you know we been best friends since we were in 1st grade. Every girl falls for him. I am very pretty too so lots of guys likes me. I have brown straight hair but curls at the end and eye color of brown but little blue and green in them. My parents are both victors of the hunger games , so I live in Victor Village. I always home alone because my parents are peace keepers but they were also mentors for another year of the Hunger Games after they won their own hunger game.


	3. Dinner at Cato's Place

Cato's POV

Today is Monday, I have school. I just woke up and going in the shower before school. I finish and went downstairs to grab breakfast. I went back upstairs and woke my sister up. Since now I in 5 grade now. School was boring. Good thing Clove is in my class. We eat lunch together and most of the boys in the cafeteria was staring at her and girls staring at me, we are the most popular in school though. School went by quickly and by the time school ends, me and Clove were walking home together back to Victor Village. I ask her " Hey, Clove wanna go to the park before going home?" " Ok, I guess" Clove said. We went to the park and went home during 5. I then ask Clove to come over to my house for dinner since she always come and her parents are also mostly never home and my house I have maids and cooks and guards. I went home and told my maid Maya to prepare dinner for me, Clove and Ashley and she just nodded and went to do so,around 7pm Clove came.

Clove's POV

After school today me and Cato went to the park and he told me to go home and get ready for dinner at his place since I always go over, my parents are not home and he treat me like his little sister so I always go over there. I went home and change my clothes into a dress and went over.

Cato's POV

Clove just ring the door bell and I answer it. She look beautiful in the sun dress, we eat dinner .The cooks made grill chicken and mashed potato. We finish and went to the back yard sitting on a bench and my sister was upstair talking to her friends on the phone. Outside was a brezzy night, Clove was shivering, I put my arms around her and ask " Is that better?" she nodded. We were talking and then i ask her a question " You have a boyfriend?" She shook her head. She ask me " Do you have a girlfriend?" I told her " I been crushing on a girl since 1st grade" She ask " Who?" I told her in her ear " You" I saw her blush like crazy.


	4. The Kiss 3

5 years later,

Cato's POV,

I am now in 10 grade high school. I am 14 years old now and finally me and Clove are really close best friends. That year in fifth grade, that day when she came over to eat dinner and when we finish eating and were sitting on the bench outside at the back yard I finally have the courage to tell her I was crushing on her but we still didn't start dating yet. Even though she blush at that time. Today we are going to my house to eat again my little sister who is going over to her friends house she will be back to eat dinner and I have a surprise for Clove which is going to the movie with her but my sister with be tagging along.

Clove's POV,

Today I going to eat at Cato's house like I do every single day but not the time when my parents are home. ' Me and Cato are only very close best friends but we still date yet * huff * I mean like if he like me he should have ask me to go on a date or be his girl friend' I thought silently to myself while I was liking out a dress to wear. I am wearing a peacock feathers dress with a double row gold belt and green peacock heels with gold earring and gold necklace purse and bangles. I was leaving my hair in the bun I tied during training center cause is more like a bun, is my signature hair that I always keep during training for the hunger games.

later after dinner and movie ,still Clove's POV

I found out that we are going to the movies and it was a surprise for me feom Cato. We are siting on the bench we sat on during 5 grade when he tilde me he was crushing on me. It was may now school will mend soon during June. Is still breezy like it always use to be.

Cato's POV,

I muster all the courage to ask her to be my girl friend , I said " Hey Clove, remember I told u I was crushing on you during 5 grade?" She said "Yeah, what about it?" I finally ask her, " Clove, will you be my girlfriend?" She look so surprise but she was smiling.

Clove's POV

He finally ask me, " Clove, will you be my girlfriend", I was smiling and I was so surprise I told him that " YES " it sounded more like a yell/squeal.

Cato's POV,

Clove nearly broke my ears cause she yell/squeal but she said " YES ". I was so happy I lean forward and snake my arm down her waist and pull her closer and closer till I close the gap between us. God, that girl's lip has a insane sweet taste that was driving me to a edge and like drug but so much better. Later she pull away and she was panting heavily and her lips her wet, swollen and red. She was gasping for air but I prefer Clove-lip-over oxygen any day.


End file.
